Jasper's Realization
by lizriley
Summary: When Jasper let's his anger get the best of him he realizes something about his "coven". Warning: Spanking


**A/N: **Okay here's another Twilight one-shot, I think this one is better than my previous one "Worth It". It's longer and I think more developed. Once again I want to apologize if I get any of the characters wrong, as I've mentioned before I haven't read the books. Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review my previous stories, I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains reference of spanking of teenager and foul language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper's Realization

I can't believe it happened to me. How could I have been so blind? They weren't the same as his old coven. Maria would have half killed me to teach me a lesson that was her way and the way of the nomads. Fortunately, for him it wasn't the way of the Cullen's. It especially wasn't Carlisle's way he thought as he sighed and tried to rub the lingering sting out of his butt. Yes, he'd apparently misjudged the whole situation.

**FLASHBACK…**

Jasper was mad. He wasn't the type to let his emotions get the best of him especially since he could control other people's emotions. But nevertheless he was currently madder than he'd been in a long time. The reason for his anger was currently shuffling papers in front of him, Mrs. Wells a.k.a. the stupid principal. He was sitting across her desk waiting on Esme to come and get him. Mrs. Wells had called her after the little incident in history class. His history teacher had sent him here after they'd had a little disagreement on certain details about the Civil War.

He looked up at the door as he caught Esme's scent. Sure enough the door opened and in walked Esme. She looked over at him; he knew she was upset. This wasn't exactly the first time she'd been called in because of him.

"Have a seat Mrs. Cullen," said Mrs. Wells.

"What seems to be the problem Mrs. Wells?" asked Esme as she sat down.

"It seems Jasper had another disagreement with one of his teachers. This isn't the first time it's happened. I feel we've given Jasper enough chances to correct his behavior but he has failed to do so. This time he's being suspended for two days," said Mrs. Wells.

"I understand. I do apologize for what has happened," said Esme.

Jasper listened as Esme and Mrs. Wells continued to discuss him. Esme knew what to say to satisfy Mrs. Wells, she'd been here often enough to know what the woman wanted to hear. It wasn't long before he was being led out of the school by Esme. She was upset he could sense that, so he wasn't surprised when she opened the passenger door of her car and motioned for him to get in. The drive to the house was quite, neither said a word.

When they'd arrived home Esme had gestured for him to sit on the couch. She'd sat opposite him.

"Jasper we've been over this before. I understand that schools don't teach historic events with all the facts but you can't go around arguing because of it. I know that we've lived those events and have a first hand account of them but no one else knows that," said Esme.

"I know but he had it all wrong and he was making me look like an idiot who hadn't known any better," said Jasper still upset over the whole incident.

"I realize that when events about the Civil War are brought up your highly sensitive to them but you must understand that it wasn't a jab at you. That teacher has no idea that you fought in the War and I know you don't agree but try to let it slide," said Esme.

"I can't," said Jasper.

"Jasper I know it's hard, it's hard for all of us. But you have to learn to control yourself and your temper before it gets the best of you," said Esme.

Jasper looked has Esme continued to scold him for his behavior. He hated this. Yes, he knew he shouldn't have done it but he'd reacted before he'd realized.

"I understand Esme. But it's easy for you to say you haven't lived my life," said Jasper.

"I understand sweetie but you have to realize that arguing with a teacher over something like this isn't going to get you anywhere," said Esme.

"No, what I understand is that a teacher has the right to insult me and I have to shut up about it," said Jasper angry about the whole situation.

"That is not what I said Jasper. No one has the right to insult you but you have to know when and where to keep your opinion to yourself," said Esme.

"Like you? How about you keep your opinion to yourself and leave me alone. Better yet just shut-up about the whole thing," said Jasper angrily.

"Excuse me!" said a shocked Esme as she took hold of Jaspers arm. Her son couldn't have just told her to shut-up she thought.

"You heard, I said leave me alone and shut-up. I don't need you nagging me. Hell, I'm older than you, I should be the one to tell you what to do," said Jasper. He was mad; some part of him realized it wasn't her fault. That stupid teacher had pissed him off with his insults about the Confederacy. He knew he was taking it out on Esme because he didn't have the teacher in front of him. But he couldn't stop himself.

"Enough Jasper, I'm not about to be insulted by one of my children," said Esme.

"You're not my mother bitch," growled Jasper as he pulled out her grasp and pushed Esme. The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the whole house as Esme landed on the glass coffee table. The shocked look on her face was enough for him to realize he'd gone too far, he quickly ran out of the house and into the woods, he heard her call for him but he ignored her. He finally stopped running. He wasn't sure were he was but he didn't care. He sat down on some rocks and contemplated what had occurred.

After what seemed like days instead of a few hours Jasper was ashamed of himself. How could he? How could he have done that? How could he have acted violently towards Esme? He knew he was dead, it was the way of the coven, you attack the leader or his mate and you die. He'd seen it often enough when he'd been with Maria. He knew Carlisle was going tear him limb by limb for this. He'd attacked the leaders mate and that equaled death. He knew he deserved it, he realized his mistake but it wouldn't matter he was still going to die. He would welcome death for being so cruel and selfish in his treatment of Esme. He'd hurt her far worse than he could imagine, he'd sensed her pain and hurt when he'd ran out the door. He deserved to die.

"Yeah you did and no you don't," said Edward.

Jasper quickly looked up. How had they snuck up on him? He looked at them, Rosalie was pissed of at him, and he could easily feel that. Edward, Emmett and Alice were feeling sorry for him. Carlisle was feeling relieved, angry and disappointed all rolled up into one.

"Jasper, we were so worried about you," said Alice as she launched herself into his arms. He held on tightly to her but never took his eyes of Carlisle.

"How could you?" growled Rosalie.

"Rose, don't," said Edward.

"No, he left her in tears," growled Rosalie.

"Rose babe you know we don't shed tears," said Emmett jokingly trying to ease the tension.

"You know damn well what I mean," growled Rosalie.

"Rosalie, stop it," said Alice as she let go of Jasper and stood next to him.

"No, it's not enough. He does that to our mother and what does she do? She's so worried about him getting hurt she doesn't even care about the crap he pulled," yelled Rosalie.

"Rosalie enough," said Carlisle speaking for the first time.

"Dad, he…" started Rosalie only to be cut-off by Carlisle.

"I said enough!" said Carlisle.

"Fine," said Rosalie still upset about the whole thing.

"It's been along day for all of us. Why don't you go hunting?" said Carlisle to his children.

"Fine," was mumbled around him as his children reluctantly agreed.

"Goodbye my love I'll miss you," Jasper said quietly to Alice. The others hadn't heard him all except for Alice and Edward who were the closest to him.

"Goodbye? Are you going somewhere?" asked a shocked Alice. Her questions drew everyone's attention.

Carlisle watched his son; he saw the look on his face. He could very well imagine what he was thinking. He knew that most covens would see what he had done as an unforgivable act. Touching the leaders mate was unacceptable and was punishable by death. So he could very much guess that his son believed that he was sending everyone away so he as the coven leader could exact such punishment. His belief was confirmed when he saw Edward nodding at him.

"No, he isn't except back home," said Carlisle as he saw the look Jasper gave him, surprise and confusion all rolled into one.

Carlisle watched as his children left. He saw Emmett and Edward give Jasper a look before leaving, he knew exactly what that look was about; they knew what was in-store for him and felt bad for him. Alice was the only one who held back momentarily, she reached out to Jasper and he listened attentively to whatever it was she had to say. Whatever it was that she said it affected him because he looked more confused now than he had before.

"Your mother is waiting on us, let's not keep her waiting any longer," said Carlisle. Jasper just nodded at him and followed him back to the house. They ran about half way before he stopped and ran at a human pace. He looked back and noticed the surprised look on Jasper's face but he didn't say anything, he just ran behind him. He slowed down because he needed the time to think things through. Not about what he intended to do because his decision had been made the moment he was told about what had transpired. No, he needed to think about what it was exactly that he needed to say to Jasper for him to realize that they were a family not a coven, that he was his son not his subordinate. Sometimes it saddened him to think that he may never get that through to him.

Jasper was also contemplating things as he ran behind Carlisle. He was surprised that Carlisle had slowed down but he hadn't said anything. But not because of this, what had him confused was what Alice had said to him before she'd left. After his surprise over hearing Carlisle say that he wasn't going anywhere other than home his little pixie had shocked him even more with her revelation. "Don't worry Jazz, daddy's just going to make sure you never treat mom like that again. I'll see you when we get back, promise," is what Alice had quietly whispered to him. She was insinuating that Carlisle wasn't about to rip him limb for limb for touching Esme. So what was he planning exactly he wondered. All too soon for his liking they were home. Carlisle opened the door and waited for him to pass. He quietly walked in and was surprised when he suddenly felt himself in Esme's embrace.

"Please, don't you ever take off like that again. I was so scared. I was sure something horrible was going to happen to you after the way you ran off. Never again understand?" said Esme as she held on tightly to her son. She could have sworn she heard a mumbled 'sorry' but she wasn't sure. She then let him go and held him at arms length and looked at him. He looked pitiful; the look on his face was enough to break her un-beating heart.

"Oh baby, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. It was an accident. I know it was. You'd never do that on purpose, you were just upset. I know, I know," said Esme as she pulled him into her arms once more. She softly ran her fingers through his hair and tried to offer as much comfort to him as possible. The thought of never seeing her son again had crushed her, she'd been overwhelmed with fear and grief that when her other children had come home, Edward had taken one look at her and immediately called Carlisle. When Carlisle had arrived she hadn't even managed to tell him what had happened, all she'd managed to mumble was "Jasper" before she'd started dry-sobbing once more, it had been Edward who'd relayed the information after reading her thoughts. She loved him so much and had been so scared when she'd seen him run off like that. She felt Jasper's tighten his own hold on her.

Carlisle watched the scene in front of him with a small smile. Esme had been beside herself with worry over Jasper. The relief of having him home was evident; she was smothering the poor boy. He didn't stop her, he knew Jasper above else needed this, he needed Esme's mothering to help him realize just were he stood in this family. He could hear Jasper mumbling "sorry and me to" as he tightened his hold on Esme. Finally after what seemed like forever Esme let him go, turned Jasper around and gave him a small nudge forward. He watched as Jasper looked down nervously, his son looked scared to death.

"It's going to be fine son," said Carlisle trying to reassure Jasper. He let his feelings of relief over having found him and the love he felt for him wash over him so his son could sense them. He knew he'd hit his mark when Jasper looked up at him, his eyes seemed to be filled with relief and were so shiny they almost looked teary-eyed. Once he'd accomplished that he let another emotion run through him. He saw Jasper flinch slightly before looking at the floor again as he sensed the new emotion. It was time for him to be the dad, the upset father whose son had put his hands on his mother in anger.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Jasper.

"You do not give your apologies to the floor, look up," said Carlisle sternly.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Jasper as he looked at Carlisle.

"I realize that. But I hope you also realize that this isn't going to away with an 'I'm sorry'," said Carlisle.

"I know," said Jasper quietly. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he did know one thing, he wasn't about to die. He knew they loved him, he'd sensed it from both of them. He knew they'd let him feel their love and relief at having found him overwhelm them so he'd sense it. He was grateful for that. But then Carlisle had let him sense another emotion; disappointment and anger not at him but at his actions and for some reason the worried him even more.

"I realize that what occurred was not your intention. I realize you were upset about what occurred in school. Having said that let me make one thing very clear young man, don't you ever put your hands on your mother in anger again," said Carlisle sternly.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you Esme. I'm sorry I called you that name. I didn't mean it, I was just mad," said Jasper quietly.

"I know you didn't baby," said Esme gently stroking his arm comfortably.

"What name did you call your mother, son?" questioned Carlisle. He hadn't heard anything about him calling Esme anything.

"It doesn't matter now Carlisle," said Esme. She knew that Carlisle would be harder on Jasper if he knew about the word Jasper had called her. Carlisle could tolerate a lot of swearing by the kids but not that word especially if directed at her or one of his daughters.

"Esme…" started Carlisle when Jasper's next words stopped him.

"Bitch, I called her a bitch. I'm so sorry didn't mean it," said Jasper quietly.

"You called her a…." started Carlisle only to stop and turn around. He needed to calm down; he needed to resolve this so they could move forward from it. After a moment or two he finally turned around much calmer.

"It doesn't happen again understand?" said Carlisle as he eyed his repentant son.

"Yes sir," said Jasper.

"Alright son, I want to make sure you understand that once we deal with this it's over. You're forgiven and it won't be brought up again," explained Carlisle.

"I don't understand," admitted Jasper.

"Jasper, once you're punished for this indiscretion its over. Your mother and I will not hold it against you and neither will anyone else in this family," stated Carlisle.

"Why?" questioned a confused Jasper.

"Why you ask? Because were a family that's why. You're our son and you made a mistake. You are certainly not the first of our children to fight your mother or myself," said Carlisle.

"How you are you going to…punish me?" questioned Jasper nervously.

"Certainly not the way you imagined son," answered Carlisle.

"Then how?" questioned Jasper slightly relieved despite having come to that conclusion earlier.

"Momentarily you will join me in my study were you will be soundly spanked for your actions," stated Carlisle sadly.

"Spanked…you're going to…you can't," said Jasper.

"Yes I can and I will because you're my son, my son Jasper and that is what gives me the right to punish for what has transpired," stated Carlisle.

Jasper watched Carlisle. He'd never admit it but he welcomed any punishment for what he had done, the guilt over what he'd done to Esme was killing him and Carlisle proclamation helped ease his troubled soul. He quietly followed Carlisle to his study and hoped that when this was over he'd get rid of some the guilt that was consuming him.

END OF FLASHBACK...

He hated being in this position but he'd brought it on himself. But he'd realized something here tonight; he'd realized that he truly was Carlisle and Esme's son in every way that mattered. That their love for him would not waver, regardless of what trouble he found himself in their love was unconditional. Unfortunately for him it had taken Carlisle setting his butt on fire for him to realize that but luckily for him he finally felt like he was truly a part of someone's family.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
